From The Very Beginning
by Priestess of Passion
Summary: A one shot. The Z gang are all orphans. Vegeta thinks about how one women has captured his heart from the very beginning, little glimpse of what they go through. Just read, I don't know how to explan this. Completed


Author's Note: My frist one-short fic and it's an A/U too!!! I hope you guys like it! Plz tell me by reviewing! I'm at Mediaminder.org under the same name and fosff.net (starbrella). So leave me a message there if you want!  
  
THANK YOU LITTLEFIGHTER88 FOR EDITING THIS STORY!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. I know that I messed some of them up ::cough Zarbon cough:: But I kept Vegeta the same. Well almost the same. This is all in his mind!!!  
  
From The Very Beginning  
  
Vegeta sighed contently as he held her sleeping form in his arms. Safe and protected. He looked down and saw silky blue locks lying softly over his bare chest, her softy breath fanning his skin. God! How long has it been? It felt like just yesterday...  
  
It was their twenty-fifth anniversary already. The same day their second child was born, the same day their daughter was born.  
  
He smiled, recalling how his daughter's birthday party combined with their anniversary went. It was his wife's idea to combine the two together this year. It started out fine, nice and elegant. Something just right for their daughter's sweet sixteen. But it ended in a mass of chaos. People running out of the ball room screaming, some falling into the pool, food fights, water hoses, fire alarm getting turned on, etc.  
  
But that's not the reason why he was smiling. It was because, when all the chaos started, Bulma had joined right in with the food fights, and pushing people into the pool. It's times like these that reminded him how lucky he was to have her. And if he would have to go through all the trouble and pain to have her in his arms this second, he would do it all over again.  
  
He remembered very clearly, the first time that he saw her. They were all around the age 7-8 then, and they were all orphans.  
  
He was in the middle of playing 'Cops and Crooks' with Kakkarote, Krillin, Chichi and Juu.  
  
It was a sunny, hot day in the cities of Tokyo, Japan. Just when Krillin was approaching the spot that he hid in, one of the nuns that ran the place blew the whistle that signal everyone to gather around.  
  
Flashback "Vegeta! Come on! We won't count this one!" Kakkarote's voice reached him. He rolled his onyx eyes and stood up running over to the group, he was the last one there.  
  
He quirked an eyebrow up when he heard bits and pieces of whispers around from other orphans  
  
"Blue hair?"  
  
"She's pretty." He heard one girl whisper, from the circle they made around the nun.  
  
He pushed closer to the front where his group of friends stood as the teacher began to talk.  
  
"All right children! Today we have a new member to our group. Her name is Bulma...." He was changed when he saw her. From that moment on girls didn't have cooties, kisses weren't yucky.  
  
He loved her from the first moment he laid eyes on her. She had captured his heart and soul within a mere second. This girl who had stood next to a nun; peering shyly at everyone around her. This girl in her red and whited dotted sun dress. With her uncommon, silky blue hair weaved in to two braids. With her strange, yet enchanting blue eyes.  
  
So what did he do when Kakkarote, Krillin, Chichi, and Juu invited her with open arms into their group?  
  
He did the exact opposite.  
  
He did what every immature, eight-year-old boy would do if he had met the girl that captured him forever.  
  
He tortured her.  
  
Everyday, every evening, and even at night. He would tease her, pull her hair during class, throw food at her during lunch, spray water at her, set pranks up, push her in the mud, argued with her every second he got the chance to.  
  
What he didn't expect for her to do was; fight back. Oh she fought all right. And fought well she did.  
  
She would set her own pranks. Punch him in the stomach, trip him when he passed, dumped food over his head (which resulted in food fights almost every evening), faked crying to get him in trouble, and never in his short lived life had he ever met someone with such a mouth.  
  
Finally one day, he found her crying hysterically in the rain, under a tall tree. Her jeans ripped, face bruised, and knee bleeding. He felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. He wanted to do something to make her stop crying.  
  
Through out the whole year that he had picked on her and bullied her around, she hadn't cried once. He had never heard such a painful sound and he wanted to do something to make her stop...to make her happy again.  
  
He walked cautiously up to her and asked her what had happened. She had told him through her sobs and hiccups, that she had climbed up the tree to save a kitty and couldn't get down herself. The branch broke and she fell.  
  
"And here I thought you were stupid enough to sit under a tree during pouring rain." Vegeta said sarcastically, trying to get her angry and stop crying. "Do you want to die or something?" His eyes widen in surprise when she cried harder.  
  
"Yes! Yes I want to die! There's no one here for me. I don't have anyone! Why did they leave me? Do they not want me? Am I really that hated? I wish I was dead." She screamed out.  
  
He didn't know what to do, so he acted on impulse. He wrapped his arms around her, trying his best to protect her from whatever that's causing her pain. He wiped her soaked face gently, took off his sweater gave it to her, then had carried her back to the orphan house that was fifteen blocks down.  
  
Unbeknown to them, that rainy day was the day that their life had truly begun.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
He looked down again when she shifted in his arms and watch her mumble softly in her sleep, finally settling on a comfortable spot pressed against his side, she smiled contently in her unconscious state. He kissed her forehead softly and tightened his arms around her. He looked past her to the nightstand and saw the clock reading 1:58a.m.  
  
Next to the clock stood their wedding picture, vacation pictures, pictures of their son and daughter, and a group picture of their closest friends, which include Kakkarote, Chichi, Krillin, and Juu.  
  
Growing up it had always been them, their group of friends were their only family. Always looking out for one another, they did everything together, went everywhere together.  
  
Flashback   
  
"...dark blue hair, white skin..." a ten-year-old Bulma trailed off, drawing the baker's attention away from the window to her.  
  
Juu and Goku sneaked in the store quietly and grabbed as much bread as possible. Vegeta was in the other corner aiming his sling shot at the unaware baker's stomach, just in case they got caught.  
  
Suddenly a whole stake of trays went crashing down, revealing Juu and Goku with their arms full of bags of bread. They quickly ran, knowing the drill.  
  
Turning around immediately the baker screamed in rage and grabbed Bulma by the shoulder and hair.  
  
"I knew you brats were up to no good!" The baker's rough jerks on Bulma caused her to cry out in pain. "Every time you come along, I'm missing a few lofts of bread, you little thieves!"  
  
Not being able to get a clear shot at the man that held Bulma, Vegeta signaled Chichi.  
  
On the other end of the store, a blood-curling scream came followed by glass breaking. That got the bakers attention away. Vegeta took his chance and ran forward quickly, shot the slight-shot.  
  
Bulma got out of the man's grip and ran off but not before grabbing a few bottles of drinks.  
  
They all met at 'The Buvjakguchi.' It was they're place, they claimed it and formed a perfect name after themselves, even through half the time they couldn't even pronounce it themselves.  
  
It was a perfect place for them to get away from everything else, for the world and make up their own world. It had a small river that was surrounded by tall, strong trees. In one of the biggest tree they have build a big tree house.  
  
"That was close!" Kakkarote said, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"It's all because of your clumsiness, Goku!" Juu huffed.  
  
"Maybe we should cut your share in half since you almost got us caught!" Vegeta said.  
  
Kakkarote panicked immediately. "NOOO! Come on guys! I didn't mean to!" He wined.  
  
After a short silence, they broke out into hysterical laugher at Kakkarote.  
  
"I don't know where that food goes, but you guys eat a lot more then everyone else!" Bulma said whipping her tears of laugher off.  
  
"That's cause I'm stronger then everyone else, girl." Vegeta smirked opening a loft of bread.  
  
"But not stronger then us." A voice startled them all. They turned around and saw the older bullies Zarbon, Dedoria and their gang.  
  
"What are you doing on our property?" Vegeta snared quickly stepping up.  
  
"Your property? Who said it was yours?" Zarbon taunted.  
  
"We claim it first!" Bulma said as calmly as possible, making Zarbon's attention fly to her. He looked her up and down, liking what his seeing.  
  
Vegeta snarled. How dare he show his face here and look at what is 'his' like that. He stepped front of Bulma, blocking his view of her.  
  
"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Dedoria started, "Either give us the food and never show your face here again willingly or we'll beat the living crap out of you and take it."  
  
"Neither, we'll beat the living crap out of you and you shall never show your face here." Bulma replied behind Vegeta.  
  
"Take the food and get up to the tree house." Vegeta ordered the girls.  
  
Bulma wasn't going to leave, but Chichi pulled her along. The girls took the food and climbed up, watching Vegeta, Kakkarote, and Krillin from above.  
  
"You should listen to the girl." Vegeta said, before attacking Zarbon.  
  
The fight ended with them winning and Zarbon and his gang running away. But the boys were injured also, and it had started to rain. Not wanting to get in trouble for getting into the fight they spent the night there.  
  
They slept in 'their house'. It was big enough for all of them, and cozy. They spent the raining night munching on bread, wrapped in the blankets that Chichi had made long ago, telling stories and their dreams.  
  
End of Flashback   
  
Here they are thirty-seven years later, rich and famous. Kakkarote married Chichi. They own a chain of restaurants that ran all over the world and have three brats of their own, all sons.  
  
Krillin had Juu and have one brat, a daughter. Krillin is a famous attorney and Juu being a model and interior designer.  
  
Him? He owns a mansion, 30 different brand name cars, owns a large company that controls airplanes, bus lines, newspaper companies, cars, the latest technology, etc. A beautiful son and daughter.  
  
But those things don't matter. He could live without the money and fame because he had all he ever wanted ever since the age of eight. He had his purpose in life.  
  
He had Bulma.  
  
He had her to wake up to every morning, had her to work by his side everyday, had her heated body pressed to him every night.  
  
He nuzzled the top of her head before finally falling into a peaceful sleep.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's note: So you like? Tell me plz!!!! Plz Review for me! ::Hears her own voice echo:: 


End file.
